Falling Falling Snow
by AnotherSarahwith639
Summary: This is the story version of "Falling Falling Snow" by Len Kagamine.


**I do not own the characters. They are owned by Vocaloid. The story is based off of a song called "Falling Falling Snow" by Len Kagamine.**

Falling Falling Snow

The snow fell along the vacant sidewalk, piling on the moist concrete covering it in a white blanket. The dim yellow gleam of the single street light, made the snow glitter and sparkle. A bench covered in pure snow stood untouched along the edge of the sidewalk, just before the land inclined toward the river bed below. Trees were leafless and barren, sitting ideally by the lamp, as if seeking the warmth of the light.

Len was bent over, placing his numb finger in the snow, tracing the name of his love as each letter swept away, just as she had. Her memory sweeping away in an instant, making his chest tight, almost too much so that breathing was hard.

Len stood in the snow. His fists trembling, his numb fingers hot from the impression of their curling in the thick material of his red gloves. He felt shivers along his spine of tension and sadness that gave a crushing ache to his chest. When will the pain stop? He wondered.

_ Lips quivering, unsure of what emotion to express, he twitched his mouth open slightly. Looking_ up to the colorless sky, he felt his eyes puff up. Water filled the topaz blue pools of his eyes as he spoke to the moon above him.

"Falling, falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me," he said, voice shaky. Under his leather boots, his toes lost feeling, frozen beneath their cold cage of brown. He watched the falling snow swallow away his world, and his love. Her footprints drifted away into nothingness in a single gust of wind. Her soft words replayed in the back of his mind. _I love you. Goodbye. _And he watched her go, holding back the tears as she disappeared into the snow's visibility.

"Falling, falling snow, cover and hide me. Until this pain goes away," he said again. His cheeks and nose were red, wet, and almost frozen. He brought the red scarf around his neck up to cover his vibrating lips.

_I promise I will never leave you… _He heard himself say in the memory of their first Christmas together. He remembered how her eyes always gleamed with that same sweet, cinnamon brown color that matched her freckles along her cheeks. The way her laugh ringed in his mind as they would run together, anywhere, everywhere in the city. And how she said "I love you, goodnight," in a low whisper before they fell asleep in each other's arms, under the warm blankets. He loved the times when she would squeal in fear or embarrassment, the cute looks on her face with the perfect shade of pink across her cheeks. He remembered taking her hand and leading her down the path in the forest, how her love of adventure excited him.

Melting in the snow, his memories of the good times they spent each day, his memories filled with laughter becoming a transparent imagery. Slipping away from his grasp like the shifting snow. He reached out in the direction she left, though she was long gone without a trance. He felt like disappearing.

"Until this pain in my chest heals, melt away in the white," he shouted to the sky, as if wanting an answer to his sorrows. Someone to tell him that it was all a dream, or that maybe she wasn't really gone, that she would reappear, standing before him telling him it was all a joke. But his dreams, he knew, were not true. She was not coming back.

His stood there, still in the snow, his tears now hitting the ground by his toes. In rivers, they flowed from his crystal blue eyes. His mouth held open as he began to cry. The snow became more and more vivid in his wincing eyes that eventually shut. He called out a cry. In loss of balance he dropped to the ground, his arms in a bundle between his tight stomach and thighs. His legs grew numb the more he tensed as he tried to keep from falling over. Sobs blocked the air from his throat, choking him. His eyes took another glance at the flakes of his falling memories, his tears, and his crumbling love. His entire world was disappearing before him in the falling snow.

"Why won't this pain go away?" he shouted, tears gargling in his throat. "It's over…. She's gone…"

Flakes of white swirled in a graceful dance above him. The steps to the nearby were fully covered in a white blanket, the steps themselves impossible to picture out. All the green around him was gone, hidden under winter. As he wished to be, he wanted her to return. In her perky smile that emitted her ever happy aura. He wanted to kiss her lips one last time.

Len brought his hand to his chest. His fur collar of his long blue overcoat was wet with condensation from his body's heat. His white furred earmuffs not far from the same state. His heart was pounding under its ribbed cage, wanting to break free from the world around it, like it used to. Like the little boy who didn't have a care in the world about any of this.

Healing these wounds was far from his mind, hopeless even. _At least this pain, suffering, sadness, anger… it's all worth it. Better than nothing at all._ He thought.

In his last memory of that night, he touched his lips that were still warm from hers. His wide eyes were staring at nothing. He brought his arm back down to his side and held back his emotions, allowing himself to keep a straight face in her direction.

"I won't forget about you." he whispered, lifting his gaze to the sky overhead. "I wish that you don't forget about me either."


End file.
